The Heart Of A Champion
by QGTheEletricGawd
Summary: Follow Quinnel Gillette as he pursues his dream of becoming an NBA superstar and getting his family out of the hood.
1. The Heart Of A Child

Welcome to my 1st basketball story. The Heart Of A Champion. It showcases the adventures of Quinn (QG) Gillette from childhood to retirement. This takes place in Baltimore MD btw.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Player Card

Quinn (QG) Gillette

Age: 10

Height: 4'6

Weight: 75

Basketball skills: Dribbling, Shooting, Defense, Speed

Basketbal Weaknesses: Passing, Strength

Player Card

Nick Howard

Age: 9

Height: 4'9

Weight: 85

Basketball skills: Attacking the basket, Passing, rebounding

Basketball weaknesses: Defense, shooting, speed, strength

Player Card

Name: Jordan Gillette

Age: 9

Height: 4'5

Weight: 65

Basketball skills: speed, layups, passing, mid range shooting, handles

Basketball weaknesses: 3 point shooting, strength, defense,

2010

QG (age 10) beats his best friend Nick Howard (age 9) 21-0 for the 5th time that day. Ncik Howard scowls at his friend "Tomorrow im gonna score on you" He says with a determined face

QG smirks "You said that yesterday Nigga" he says while laughing at his friends scowl. He then checks the clock at the indoor rec facility to see it said 7:30 "Aye Bruh I gotta go. Gotta make sure my sis goes to sleep. Make sure to get home before Jordan gets worried."

Nick nods and goes to jog home leaving QG to think about things. He then walks home.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

QG walks into his house to see his mom past out on the couch. He uses a sad smile as he covers his mom with a blanket. Since his dad died his mom has had to work 3 jobs just to pay for this shithole of an apartment. He then quietly walks to his sisters room to find her faking sleep.

QG sighs "I know you're not sleeping J" He says with a blank expression. The covers move over to see a small lightskin girl with glasses and a pony tail. This was Jordan Gillette (Age 9). She frowns

"How did you know" She says with a pout. She had thought she acted well. QG sighs before he holds up 3 fingers

"Well #1 you're wearing glasses. Who the fuck wears glasses when they sleep" He says causing Jordan to pout once again "#2 You snore loud enough to wake up the entire city of Baltimore" This makes Jordan hit QG playfully "And #3 you never go to sleep unless im in bed with you" And then QG hugs his sister and gets into bed "Now go to sleep. We got practice tomorrow" He says and kisses her on the forehead before falling asleep and Jordan falls asleep a couple minutes later

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

2010 10U Maryland Seahawks Basketball Practice 1 hour before practice starts

"Hey J, QG" says Nick Howard as he spots his 2 friends walk into the facility. Jordan blushes at the sight of Nick.

"Hi Nick" Jordan says with a blush. She had a crush on Nick since he had moved in with them after his aunt died. It still hurt her to think Nick had no other blood relatives who would take him in.

"Sup Nick. Me and Jordan bout to 1v1 real quick. Im happy to add you to the "getting dropped off 21 zip" waiting list if you would like" QG says with a smirk. Nick scowls at the reminder that he has yet to score a point against QG

"Shut the fuck up. Embarrass this nigga J" Nick says. This in turn makes Jordan stop staring at Nick and she nods.

QG gives ball 1st. Jordan tries to cut to the rim but is cut off by QGs elite perimeter defense. She then resets her plan. She starts with a simple size up. After about a 10 seconds of seeing what makes her brother bite she cuts to the left and makes it to the free throw line before being stopped by her brother. She then backs up to where she is standing on the three point line. Her brother was not biting on anything. Then she had an idea. Her brother was defending a little bit closer to the right then the left. She then slashes to the right and step backs causing her brother to stumble to the right as she drives to the rim for an easy layup

"OHHHHHH. SHE EXPOSED YOU. HOW DO YOU FEEL" Nick yells happy that someone finally did anything offensively against QG.

QG growls as he looks at Jordans smirking face "Oh really. I see. One good play and u think u can beat me" He says. He gives the ball back to Jordan. QG starts to play more aggressive reaching in whenever he had the chance. Jordan takes advantage of that as she dribbles to the right as if daring him to reach. Once he did she quickly crosses to the left. This makes him trip over himself and fall to the ground. Jordan goes to pop a mid range but not before QG quickly gets up to contest but Jordan instead pump fakes making QG fall again as she drains a jumper.

"OHHHHHH. SHE MADE YO DUMBASS FALL TWICE. HOW DO YOU FEEL" Nick yells. QG growls. No way was he gonna go like that. But the rest of the 1v1 went pretty much like that until later when Jordan was up 20-0 and Nick was dying of laughter. It was at that point where something snapped in to the mind of QG. His eyes. They seemed blank. Almost as if they were dead. But if you took a couple seconds to study it. It was just an extremely accurate lazy eye. It made him cold and calculating. He seemed to be less aggressive and more slow. Almost as if the game went over 100 times slower than it would to someone else. It could predict what you were gonna do before you even had the thought of doing it. It was scary. It gave Jordan nightmares. It made her scared of her brother. But just as quickly as it showed up. It ended.

It took a couple of seconds for Jordan to realize that she had just lost 21-20. 'What the fuck just happened. How the hell' Jordan thought. Nick was just standing there in shock. 'What did i just witness. He's gonna go to the nba . I don't have anymore doubts' Nick thought.

Just as they finished thinking coach and the rest of the team started to come in.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

And that's all. I think thats a pretty good prologue. For anyone thats wondering the lazy eye is just a sharingan but for basketball. If you don't know what a sharingan is look it up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heart Of A Warrior

Player Card

Quinn Gillette

Age: 11

Position: PG

Height: 5'7

Weight: 120

Skills: Shooting, Defense, Passing, Speed

Weakness: Strength

Player Card

Jordan Gillette

Age: 11

Position: SG

Height: 5'4

Weight: 95

Skills: Handles, Shooting, passing, layups

Weakness: Defense

XxxxXxxxX

"Guard up J" Quinn says as he pulls a 3 in his sisters face and drains the 3

"Some of us arent tall as fuck like you" She says. She drives pas thim steps back and drains the mid range

Yall tryna hoop" The siblings heard. They looked over and saw a boy around there age with a basketball in his hand ans a headband

"Who are you" Quinn asks the boy. He smirks

"My name is Teshaun Jordan. Im from chicago" The now known Teshaun says

"Neva heard of you. J school this man" Quinn says with a smirk. They checked up with Teshaun getting Ball first. Like it was a blur Teshaun was at the rim and layed it up. Jordan had barely moved from her spot.

"I wanna play you. Dont send a girl at me fool" Teshaun says with a smirk

"Ight fool. Your funeral" Quinn says. Teshaun gets ball 1st as he sizes him up. Quinn watches as the ball goes through his legs. He reaches for the steal but Teshaun brings the ball back and drives to the hoop. Quinn recovers and runs and try to get the chase down block. Teshaun jumps to dunk and quinn trys to block it but Teshaun slams it down on his head. The fact that Teshaun could throw it down at his age was amazing but to take contact and throw it down was on gawdly levels of athleticism.

Quinn gets extremely pissed and the Lazy eye activates. He still didn't know how he had this but he knew became amazing with it. Knowing what other people are gonna do before they have the idea of it makes him almost impossible to try and guard. But even with the lazy eye Teshaun was keeping up. With Quinn up 18-15 he has the ball. He spins on the boy and steps back making Teshaun fall as he drains the 4.

"Game. Good game bruh" Quinn said as he offered his hand. Teshaun looks at him and amacks the hand away

"If you aint win you aint play well. One day I'll beat you though" Teshaun says before getyting up and walking away from the court

"Well that was fun. Wanna get Ice Cream" Quinn asks. Jordan nods and they head out. Little did they know they just made a rival that would push all 3 of them to reach there best.

XxxxXxxxX

Skip 3 years

Now in high school Quinn and Jordan had been put on the varsity team on the spot. Jordan had proggressed with her handles to the point it felt like guarding her was non accomplishable. She had grew a solid 5 inches as well making her somewhat taller than the other players. And Quinn. Well Quinn continued to grow and Grew to 6'5. As he towered over most players coach decided to play him at PG to use his PG abilities and his height to good use.

After finishing up Freshman year they led there High School team to the east coast finals against the Virginia Thunder Birds(just roll with the name). Now chicago was basically a one man show run by athletic star PG Teshaun Jordan. While the Gillettes forgot who he was Teshaun never did.

Lets enter Teshaun Jordan real quick. Teshaun Jordan at the age of 5 seemed to have a bright future in basketball. He was athletic for his age and was strong. When he was 7 he learned to dunk thus the gangs put him as untouchable because of how Bright his basketball future was. It was then that his father was arrested for the murder of his ex friend who had raped his sister(yea thats wild). So his mom wanting to get away from all of this moved to richmond virginia in hopes that this would be the turning point Teshaun needed to truly focus on basketball.

He spent 3 years in virginia when his mom took him to a wizards game where they would stop at a hotel in Baltimore. With that Teshaun decided to find the nearest rec center. It wasnt long before he found a rec center in the middle of Baltimore. He entered to find a girl and a boy in a 1v1. He had just watched the girl step back and rain a mid range. He had realized that he was in love already. Whether it was the fact that they were together or that they had been laughing with each other Teshaun had assumed they were dating not taking into account that they were identical twins.

So of course Teshaun went to challenge him in a 1v1 thinking that when he mopped the floor with him he could ask out the girl. At first the boy didn't acknowledge him and set his GF at him something he found disrespectful so he rushed past the girl and layed the ball up.

He then repeated saying he wanted to face him. They had a contested game where Teshaun would dunk or hit the occasional three but Quinn was just more all around. He could occasionaly steal the ball from Teshaun and use his superior height to knock down threes without him getting a chance to block it. At 18-15 Quinn broke his ankles and drained the three for the game. He afford him a hand up but Teshaun slapped it away saying if u aint win u sucked. He then left and thought about his first ever loss.

That loss pushed him to become better than Quinn and one day win over Jordan. Funny how he still didn't realize they were twins.

XxxxXxxxX

Ight so if u have been here since the first part of this book than you would know that I changed almost the entire book after chapter 1. #1 Nick will not be Quinns best friend or Jordans Boyfriend cus I found someone else to fit that role. And if u dont know who it is after reading this chapter u smoking that long daddy dick. But anyway uhhh with that said uhhhhhh... Wizards In 4


	3. Chapter 3: The Heart of a Dynasty

Ight draft is today. Its gonna feature a lot of custom made players. Also Im just freestyling when It comes to draft picks so don't expect it to be accurate to irl. From high school to draft.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Teenage Years

After the twins destroy the middle school basketball scene in Baltimore they go to Dematha. While Dematha may have caused an insane amount of money the high school payed for them due to how great of basketball players they were and how they still managed to keepa solid 3.0 GPA. There 1st year they fisted the entire basketball scene on the east coast until they met Virginia in the East Coast finals. Virginia was home to Teshaun Jordan. Teshaun had met them during a 1v1 between the twins. While Teshaun had barely beat Jordan he just couldnt fight off Quinns Shooting and defense. During the 3rd Quarter Dematha had been raping Virginia until Quinn had tried to drive to the rim when Teshaun went to steal the ball but ended up pulling Quinns arm out of its socket. Latrr Teshaun would lead a comeback and hit the game winner over Jordan

Sophmore year Quinn had fell in love with a girl named Layla. He ended up getting her pregnant. When the baby was just days away from being delivered one of Laylas fathers enemies had killed her and her entire family. Quinn heartbroken decided to put Basketball on hold for the year just to grieve

Junior year one of the Twins closest friends Nick Howard was shot and killed in a robbery gone wrong. While they had both been close to Nick it really hit Jordan the most. They had been dating that year and it seemed like they were gonna take the next step. Both of them took time off from Basketball.

And finally senior year they had returned. Training all summer the Twins had looked better then ever going through the entire east coast and raping Virginia in the finals.

College

During college the twins had both decided to go to Maryland to stay close to their mom, step-dad, and their younger brother Quadir(13). During the season they raped. Jordan on the women's team and Quinn on the mens the Big 10 conference was basically just Maryland and other bummy teams. It wasn't until they reached the March Madness tournament and made the finals where they finally found some trouble. Duke. Duke had 4 college stars in Trae Young, Marvin Bagley, Wendell Carter, and Teshaun Jordan. And on the women's side it was led by Teshaun Jordans sister Latifa Jordan. While Latifa was only Teshauns stepsister they had the same type of Play styles. Score first guards that has high IQ and could be ballhoggish at times. While Quinn had been trying to smash Latifa since Senior year in college Latifa had friend zoned him. Not only did she put him in the friend zone but she licked the door and threw the key away. Quinn was trapped in the friend zone and probably wouldn't get out. But that wasn't gonna stop him. Thinking that if Quinn had beat Teshaun Latifa would like him Teshaun was having the same thoughts about Jordan. So when the mens championship game began it was pretty much a duel. At the end of the first half it seemed like Dukes star power was just too much for the Terrapins as duke had a 30 point lead. But Quinn and Maryland werent done. Quinn led a 30 point comeback where he had 20 points and hit the game winner over Teshaun. But after the game Quinn Gillettes former gf Layla showed up to his dorm with a child. She explained to him that she had tof ake her death so that the killer of her family wouldn't find her. She then gave him the kid saying that she couldn't take care of him any longer. Before he could say anything she was gone.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Draft

Quinn looked at his sister in amazement. She was currently dressed in a tight red dress that showed off... Everything. "So is there a reason why your dressing like a slut. I know your not dressing liek that for me becuase. We're twins so..." Quinn says with a smirk

"Shut up just because I wanna look good doesn't mean I'm dressing liek this for someone" Jordan says with a scoff

"Jordan I've known you for 19 years. You have only dressed like this for Nick.. Wait... Bruh oh my god. You dressing like this for Teshaun" Quinn breaks out into laughter "After all the effort you've done to bury him into the pit of hell known as the friend zone you actually like him. This is comedy gold"

"Shut up. Why are you even here anyway. Dont you know its wrong to watch a woman dress" Jordan says trying to chabge the subject

"I came here because you wanted me to help you put on that dress and because you wanted me to tell you that you look good to boost your self esteem" Quinn says before he senses the danger

"Get out. GET OUT" Quinn rushes away in fear of his life as Jordan chases him out the room

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

(So I made a good ass draft. I hade dialogue it contained hella conversations between Teshaun and Quinn. Flashbacks of the journey but All that shit fucking deleted. So ima just put the order of the draft cus im pissed)

1\. Luka to the Cavs

2\. Teshaun to the cavs

3\. Shea(Wilt and Bill hybrid) to the Hawks

4\. Ayton to the bulls

5\. Jonathan Jackson(Tracy McGrady type player) to the Lakers

6\. Will to the thunder cus they tanking

7\. Porter to the Mavs

8\. Drew Jackson(Dirk type player) to the Jazz

9\. Young to the Magic

10\. Quinn to the Bucks

11\. Bagley to the Jazz

12\. Sexton to the Knicks

13\. Duval to the Sixers

14\. Knox to the Heat


End file.
